Alguien más
by Dracoslittlewhorecrux
Summary: One shot trágico. Harry descubre a su esposa con otro hombre y casi destroza todo el departamento donde vive con ella. Al ver que su mujer llega al edificio corre a la cocina y...


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, una linda y maravillosa señora que creo unos lindos y maravillosos personajes y que luego se decidió por matar a algunos a medida que pasaba la saga... Pero igual la queremos y sabemos que tenemos nuestros fics y one shots para revivir a todos aquellos a los que ella haya matado.

* * *

**Alguien Más**

Regresé al departamento y empecé a tirar cosas contra las paredes y el suelo; platos, jarrones, vasos, ropa, zapatos, botellas con vino en su interior volaban por todas direcciones; no tenia control sobre mí, tanto así que tomé toda su ropa y la lancé por la ventana; simplemente no podía creer lo que me había hecho, no podía ni quería verla más, solo quería llorar de la rabia y del dolor que ella, mi sol y mi todo, me había causado...

Me senté en el sofá con una copa de martini en la mano, cerré los ojos y respiré profundo tratando de analizar la situación; "_¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué tuvo que suceder todo esto? ¿Qué fue lo que nos pasó?¿En qué nos equivocamos?_" pensé y bebí un largo trago de mi martini.

Abrí los ojos y tomé una foto que estaba en una mesa a mi lado, me la quedé observando detalladamente y sentí una punzada de dolor en mi corazón: allí estábamos los dos el día de nuestra boda; ella con su vestido blanco y yo con mi traje negro, ambos sonriendo con nuestras copas de champaña en la mano, brindando por ese maravilloso momento, el cual se había arruinado para siempre; lancé la foto contra la pared y el portarretrato se rompió; tomé mi copa de martini y me dirigí en dirección al balcón; me apoyé en el barandal y volví a cerrar los ojos, y una vez más respiré profundo.

Como siempre la había ido a buscar a su trabajo en el Profeta; me bajé del auto y entré al edificio del Diario, subí las escaleras y llegué ante la puerta de su oficina, no toqué porque creí que no era necesario, pero muy tarde me di cuenta de que hubiese sido mejor que presenciar esa escena.

-¡HERMIONE!- grité

-¡Ha-Harry!- se sobresaltó y empujó al hombre rubio que tenía sobre ella -No... No es...

-¿QUÉ? ¿Que me estas engañando con Malfoy? ¿No es eso? ¿Y ENTONCES QUÉ MALDITA EXPLICACIÓN ME PUEDES DAR A TODO ESTO?

-Harry, por favor, escúchame...

-¿Para qué? ¡Está muy claro lo que hacían! ¿O me vas a decir que no te estabas _revolcando_ con Malfoy?

-Harry...- dijo ella acercándose a donde yo estaba y colocando su mano en mi hombro

-¡No me toques!- dije apartándola de mi -¡Me das _ASCO_!

-¡No le hables así, Potter!

-¿Quién lo dice? ¿Tú, Malfoy? ¡Mejor será que te quedes callado!- dije sacando mi varita, el me imitó

-¡NO!- gritó la castaña poniéndose en medio de los 2- Harry, por favor, vamos a la casa y hablamos mejor

-¿Qué? Mejor dicho, ¿para qué?- guardé mi varita y abrí la puerta para salir de ese repugnante lugar

-¿A dónde vas?- exclamó Hermione

-A casa... Si quieres dile a tu "_amiguito_" que te lleve, ¡porque TÚ a mi carro NO entras!- dije y sin mirarla salí de allí

_Vuelvo a abrir los ojos y puedo ver un carro estacionarse en la entrada del edificio y luego alguien bajarse del mismo, es ella, la traidora de mi esposa, mi antigua mejor amiga, la que creía la mujer de mis sueños, la que pensé que me sería fiel el resto de su vida, con la que había pasado ya tres años de matrimonio, a la que le había oído decir "Te Amo"._

_"**¿Quién sabe si esas palabras eran ciertas? ¿Quién sabe si no me llevaba engañando con Malfoy desde antes de casarnos?**" pienso. _

_La veo entrar al edificio, pero no quiero verla cuando entre al departamento... así que corro hacia la cocina, abro una de las gavetas y saco un cuchillo; me regreso a la sala y recojo del piso la foto que había lanzado hace rato. _

_Ahora escucho a alguien abrir la puerta, es ella, se que es ella, así que doy un último vistazo a la foto, vuelvo a respirar profundo y clavo el cuchillo en mi pecho... la sangre empieza a salir... Todo se vuelve oscuro..._

_-¡HARRY!_

**FIN**


End file.
